TMNT: The Final Lesson
by Nicole Gilskilz
Summary: When the turtles are shown a new form of martial arts, they are all for it. Bending, as Master Splinter would say, is a special form of fighting that requires great caution. The four brothers each attempt to control a different element. They find out that it's not as hard as it looks, but emotions are strung high and the difficulty increases. 2012verse. I love all of ya ;*
1. Chapter 1

**Ooooo. First chapter! And it is the 14 so here you go! Tell me what you like, what you don't like and what i need to improve on :) **

**I love all of ya ;***

Master Splinter stood before the four, "This is your last lesson as my students."

The young turtles stared at the rat in disbelief, "Wow! Our last lesson!"

Splinter looked down at his orange banded son, "Each of you has been brought up with unique personalities. To find out your new ability, you need to look deep inside yourself. I will give you a demonstration of what you are learning."

The turtles folowed the Sensei closely as he walked down to the sewer pipes. Taking a stance, he began to move his arms gracefully in a circle over the water.

The boys stood and watched as they hovered over their Master's shoulder. The water beneath his hands, though dirty, started spinning in a circle. With his hands still circling, he lifted his right hand over his left. Making the circle larger he changed the direction of his movements to be parallel with his chest.

Moving his arms and hands in that way for about three times made the water rise in a skinny stream. He made a chopping gesture with his left hand while still circling with his right. The water was cut off from it's source and began moving back and forth in the air.

The turtles stared in amazement as Donnie asked what they were all thinking, "How- what is that?"

The mutant father let the water and his hands drop, "That, my sons, is bending."


	2. Chapter 2

_**AYE! It's Monday! Another week, another chapter! Yay! Hope you enjoy!**_

_**I love all of ya ;***_

Mikey jumped excitedly, "Are we going to learn that?"

"Follow me," Splinter led the four back to the room.

With his children back in the meditation room, he laid four tiles out on the ground. They had symbols but no color, "When you figure out which one speaks to you, come and see me."

With that he walked out of the room.

Raph picked one up and turned it in his bulky green hand, "What are these?"

Everyone glanced over at Donnie, assuming he knew, "Why are you all staring at me? Just because I'm the smartest doesn't mean I know everything."

Leo looked back down at the one in his hand, "So you don't know what they are?"

Donnie chuckled, "Of course I know what they are, I'm a genius!"

Raph grabbed the tallest turtles plastron, "Are you gonna tell us or not, Brain Boy?"

Mikey swatted at Raph's hand, "Calm down, bro. He was just having a little fun."

Raph turned, eyes white, about to slap Mikey senseless, but refrained because he saw no good reason to.

"These are the element symbols. The one in my hand is water, Raph is holding the earth one, Leo has the air tile and that leaves Mikey with the fire symbol," Donnie said, observing the different tiles carefully.

Leo looked up questionly, "How do we figure out which one is ours? Surely two of us can't share an element if there's four of them."

The genius shrugged, "I guess we can start with the one we like the most and go from there."


	3. Chapter 3

**So I guess today is Monday and Monday means chapter so here ya go.**

**I love all of ya ;***

Raph walked up to Mikey to get the fire tile but the youngest brother held it close to his shell, "Get outta here Raph, I want the fire."

The hot headed turtle pulled out his sai, "How about we fight for it?"

Mikey took out his nun-chucks but Leo intervened, "I think you should have earth, Raph, it'll match your stubbornness."

Raph turned to Leo who was holding the earth tile, and snatched it from his hand, "Fine, gimme it!"

With those two figured out, Leo looked at the block in his hand and the one in Donnie's, "Which one do you want?"

The genius thought for a moment, "I think I'll stick with the water one, it reminds me of April's eyes."

All three brothers gave him a weird look, "Why are you guys staring at me... for the SECOND TIME TODAY!"

Raph shook his head and put his hand on Mikey's shoulder, "Like I said before, bro, sadorable..."

The hot headed brother turned and walked into Splinter's room, brothers in tow.

Their Sensei looked up drom where he was meditating and sighed, "So, my sons, you think you found out which element is for you?"

Leo stepped forward, "Hai Sensei, I have chosen air, Raph has earth, Donnie has water, and Mikey chose fire."

Master Splinter rubbed his his chin for a moment, "Hmm... I'm surprised you trusted Mikey with the fire element," The three oldest looked at Mikey and then back at each other, "You have chosen what you want, now figure out which one you connect with."

The four brothers nodded and spoke in unison, "Hai Sensei," then they left.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! This chapter is coming early because I'm going on vacation tomorrow and a softball party tonight. So here ya go!**

**I love all of ya ;***

Mikey tossed his tile to Leo, "Well that didn't go well."

Donnie walked into his lab, hoping something would inspire him, "No. No it didn't."

***One week later***

The boys were sitting in their usual spots- Raph in his beanbag chair, Mikey on the couch devouring a pizza, Donnie in the corner working on a new invention, Leo sitting in front of the TV quoting Space Heroes word for word- when April walked in.

"Hey guys!" She said in her bubbly, ginger voice.

Leo replied without looking away from his show, "Hey April."

Mikey swallowed some pizza, "Whaddup?"

The teen then looked to Donnie, eyebrows raised, who usually always greets her first, but he was to busy with his gadgets to hear her, then to Raph, who was looking angrier than usual, "What's his problem?"

Mikey made room for her on the couch, "He's mad because we haven't been able to figure out our new lesson."

Raph looked up from his comic, "Am not!"

Leo turned around, "Yes you are."

He whipped his comic on the ground and stormed off, "Whatever!"

Donnie heard Raph and looked up. He saw April and immediately went over to see her, "April! When did you get here?"

April crossed her legs and leaned back, not answering his question, "Woah, this sounds bad."

Mikey sat up, "It is. We haven't been able to figure it out for a week now."

She blinked slowly, "So is someone going to tell me what _it_ is?"

Donnie plopped down in Raph's spot, "We have to figure out which element connects with us."

He leaned back, trying to look cool infront of his crush, but the beanbag went back with him and he almost fell. April covered her mouth to hide her laugh, "It can't be that hard, can it?"

Leo turned off Space Heroes, which was surprising, and turned to April, "Well, we can't figure it out."

She sighed, "It's simple. Leo and Raph's bandana match their's. Leo is water- cool and flowy and stuff- Raph is fire- a total hot head. Now between the two of you there is earth and air. Figure it out."

Donnie stared at her with big eyes, "It all makes sense now! I'm more down to earth than Mikey and he's more "free" than me. Not to mention he's a total air head."

Ignoring the hard stares from Mikey, Donnie ran up to April and hugged her, "You are a genius!" When he let her go he looked into her eyes, blushed a little, and ran to go get Raph.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys. Sorry about the short chapters. I haven't had my phone a lot and even if i did I wouldn't be able to post. My dad is monitoring my phone. He made me delete my TMNT fanpage on instagram. Im pretty bummed out. I made a new one tho. Enjoy the chapter!**

**I love all of ya ;***

With all the turtles gathered, they walked into Splinter's room together.

The Sensei looked up from his meditation, "Yes?"

Donnie had an excited look in his eye, "We figured it out! I'm earth, Mikey is air, Leo is water, and Raph is fire."

"My sons. A week later, you have figured it out, what connection you have with each other and the world around you. You are ready to begin training."

Mikey rubbed the back of his neck, "Actually, Sensei, April figured it out..."

Splinter raised an eyebrow and sighed, "How did I not see this coming. Sometimes you need help from someone who knows less about yourself and more about what keeps you going. Good job April."

The red head bowed, "Thank you, Master Splinter."

Leo looked as excited as Mikey does when he gets pizza, "So when are we going to start?"

The mutant rat chuckled, "You are not ready yet. This form of fighting requires you to look deep inside yourself and find what truly grounds you to this planet. Mine was the way I helped anyone if I crossed their path and they needed help, like the way water brings life for other life and so on. Once you've figured out that you will have to meditate on the idea of controling the uncontrollable. That means you wont have TV or videogames."


	6. Chapter 6

**Ay! Today was the first day of school for me! #sophmorestatus and its MONDAY!**

**I looovvveee all of ya ;***

Mikey almost fainted, "No videogames?!"

Leo looked shocked, "No TV!?"

The large rodent nodded, "Learning this skill requires long hours of meditation and focus. If you want to finish your training, you need to set aside what is not important and instead work on things of importance."

Raph twirled his twin sai, "Do we still get to kick some Kraang?"

Splinter nodded again, "Yes, Raphael, the city still needs protection. You will go out on patrol with no procrastination and come back to the lair to train."

The tallest of the four cut in, "Does this mean no April? Because sometimes when she comes over I help her with her chemistry and trig homework."

The Sensei shook his head and dismissed the five from the room.

The teens walked out of the room in silence.

Mikey plopped down onto the couch, "No videogames? How will I live? How will I keep myself entertained?"

"Well, you could do what Master Splinter wants us to do..." Donnie put in.

All the boys were bummed, except Raph, "I don't know what you're all crying about. We still get to kick some shell, what more can you ask for?"

Mikey sighed, "I could ask for videogames..."


	7. Chapter 7

**Ooohhh its monndayyy. I would have posted in the morning but i totally forgot that it was Monday. Lol so here you go.**

**I love all of ya ;***

One week went by and the turtles had to manage with little to no communication a day. With all the free time and no school, April got to train with Master Splinter all day.

"Focus on your breathing, April."

She gave a little nod. Her week had been a bit on the boring side. Splinter had her meditate for an hour and a half per day and then had her work with her tessen for about three hours.

During her time away from the four brothers, she realized how much she depended on them and how much she would hate having a normal life.

She took another deep breath. Her exhale got cut short when she heard cheering coming from the room on the other side of the wall.

She looked to Splinter, who gave her the approval to go and see what was happening.

She turned the corner and walked out of the dojo to find three of the four turtles dumbstricken.

"What happened?" She asked.

Her tallest friend mutated friend ran up to her and lifted her up in a hug, filled with glee, "I did it April! I moved a rock!"

"Wow!" April commented to one of her best friend, "Congrats on controlling your element for the first time!"

He let her go and cleared his throat, a small blush appearing on his face,"Thanks," he replied as his three brothers watched in disbelief.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ay! Im baack with another chapter so be grateful that i didn't forget. Yay!**

**I love all of ya ;***

Mikey jumped out of his daze, "Show us!"

Donnie went back to his lab and grabbed the small pebbles off of his floor. He brought them back to the living area and sat down, cross legged, and went into a trans. He looked down at the pebbles and put all of his focus into them. After a few minutes, one of the small rocks began to wiggle. He came out of his trans, "Haha. Looks like I'll be the first member of the "A Team" this time fellas!"

Raph looked suspicious, "Are you sure that's not just a tiny snail?"

Donnie stood up and crossed his arms, "Of course it's not a snail! I'm not Mikey."

Mikey's eyes had little fires in them, but Leo spoke first, "Well congratulations, bro. How did you do it?"

Donnie went into a little "explanation" state of mind, "Well, after I got past how unbelievably impossible it would be to move rocks, I focused on the rock and pretended to be the rock. Eventually, it moved."

Raph pushed past his brothers up to the purple masked turtle and grabbed his plastron to pull him down closer, "Explain to me this, genius. How am I supposed to control fire without any fire?!"

Donnie slapped his hand away from his chest, "You just did Raph. And IT HURT!"

He removed his hand from where Raph was holding his shell to reveal burn marks.


	9. Chapter 9

Raph looked shocked at what he did, "I am so sorry, Donnie!"

He put one hand on Donnie's shoulder, which burnt his shoulder. Don immediately flinched back, "Don't touch me! Stop touching me!"

He ran into his lab, blisters forming on his green skin. Splinter ran in after him. Leo and Mikey pushed past him, bumping into his shoulders and glaring at him as they got ahead of him. Raph was still looking on in shock.

Back in the lab, everyone crowded around the burnt one. Splinter told his son not to move. He moved the water from one of the bottles on Don's lab table and formed a dome of it on the burnt skin. He focused his energy on it and it started to glow. In less than a minute, the blisters from his shoulder were gone and the mark on his shell was washed away.

Leo walked away from his father and brothers and back into the main room. Raph was getting nagged on by April.

"You really need to control your temper. You could have seriously hurt Donnie!"

"Back of April," Raph retaliated, "You don't know how hard it is controlling an element that you didn't even know you could control."

"Don't know how hard? You don't even know what hard is! I lost my mother when I was six, my best friends are mutant turtles, and I'm a target for the most powerful alien army! Don't talk to me about hard."

April stomped out of the room. Raph was filled with boiling anger, "Ugh! I can't stand that girl sometimes! She always thinks she's right and always pushes the wrong buttons!"

"Dude, she isn't wrong. You need to control yourself," Leo pointed out.

Raph walked past him, going to the dojo, "Whatever!"

The furious turtle pushed open the sliding door and slammed it shut. He stormed up to the training dummy, which received some powerful blows, "I dont have anger issues," Raph whispered to himself between hits. He kept whispering this sentence until each punch got harder and each word got louder.

Raph finally reached the point where he was screaming, "I. DON'T. HAVE. ANGER. ISSUES!" When he said that last word he felt new energy flow through his arm. Right before he punched the dummy, a burst of flames engulfed it, before Raph grabbed the fire extinguisher and put it out, leaving behind a burnt, unusable foam body.


	10. Chapter 10

**So I realized that it had been almost 90 days since the update before the last one and I promise I won't do that ever again. And to make it up to you here is another chapter. And beware - there's Apritello ;)**

**I love all of ya ;***

"Hey, Donnie? You okay?" April asked as she walked up to his side.

Donnie looked at the ginger and looked back at the floor, "Yeah. I think I'll be good soon."

April put a hand on his shoulder. Despite the softness, he flinched. She immediately pulled away, shocked at his reaction. Usually he would get flustered, which she found pretty adorable. This time she felt kind of hurt, "Sorry. It must still hurt."

"Just a little," He replied.

April started walking away, "I'll go and get you an ice pack."

She left his lab and went into the kitchen. She reached inside the freezer and pulled out a nonfreezable cold pack. On her way back to the lab she saw Leo sitting inside a circle made of cups filled with water. She giggled at the sight, to which Leo shushed her.

"What are you doing, Leo? It looks like you're trying to summon a water god."

He opened his eys and turned his neck to give ger a hard stare, "I'm trying to control my element. Now leave me alone."

She sat down in fromt of him, "Wouldn't it be easier to just focus on one glass of water at a time?"

He glared at her. Then he sighed, "You know what?" He paused and saw the ice pack, "Don't you have somewhere to be?"

She remembered that the cold feeling on her hand was the ice pack and not the floor. April stood up and hurried back to Donnie's lab. When she slid the door closed, she saw Donnie flinch and then heard a bunch of tiny "tinks" when something hit the floor.

He had more pebbles in the air. When she handed him the ice pack, she saw that he was sweating. He was also panting. She grabbed a bottle of water from one of his lab tables and handed it to him, "It really tires you out, doesn't it?"

"Who, me?" He replied, somewhat catching his breath, "I'm not tired at all." He almost had the lie believable until he yawned, "I guess I could use a nap though."

They both giggled. For Donnie it was more like a chuckle. April grabbed his arm, "Come on, let's get you to bed."

Donnie didn't flinch at her touch again. He smiled inwardly and had a slight blush on his cheeks.


	11. Chapter 11

**So its the first day of Thanksgiving break and I've started writing this again and I'm getting real into it so be prepared for like a chapter every other day or something like that. Happy early Thanksgiving! Read, review, and enjoy!**

**I love all of ya ;***

Mikey sat on the couch, bored as a brick. Master Splinter told him no TV or videogames, and Mikey wouldn't dream of disobeying him.

_Plus_, he thought, _there are a bunch of other things that I can do down here_.

However he was wrong. They didn't have any toys to keep him occupied except for a deck of cards. He grabbed the cards and laid them out in a _Bottoms Gold_ set up. He couldn't start playing without one other person and he didn't know any other games.

"Leo!" He called. When no one answered he called out again, "Leo!"

"What do you need, Mikey?" The blue masked turtle grumbled from where he was meditating.

"Leonardo!" Mikey yelled again.

Leo got up from his meditation circle and looked around the corner, "What do you want? I'm trying to connect with water!"

Mikey fell silent for a moment but then replied, "Come play cards with me."

"No."

The younger one jumped up, "Oh, please, please, please!? Peas and cheese? Pretty please with a cherry on top? There is nothing else to do down here!"

Leo sat down by his pleading brother, "Fine. One quick game and thats it." Then he said to himself, "I have to remember to tell April to get Mikey some new games."

**...**

Raph quietly pased around the training room. He still hadn't decided on what to do with the burnt dummy. The way he saw it, he could hide it or tell Splinter. Either way would be bad. Finally he decided to tell his father.

He slowly crept into the rats room. Splinter was meditating on the ground. Raph kneeled in front of him and bowed, "Uh, Master Splinter?"

He opened one eye, "What do you need, my son?"

Raph took a deep breath before he explained what happened to the dummy. The rat nodded and Raph showed him the damage.

"I see. I will find a way to get you a new one. You are not to use it with your element power. This one, however shall be kept. Since it it already destroyed, you can only train your new power on this one."

"Hai, Sensei."

The master nodded, "You may go, my son."

"Hai, Sensei."

Raph got up to leave. He made his way to the door but Splinter stopped him, "One more thing, Raphael. You are not to use your specific power on your brothers or out of anger. It is a special form of martial arts and must be handled with great caution."

"Hai, Sensei."


	12. Chapter 12

Leo flipped over his last card, winning the game, "There. Can I go now, Mikey?"

Mikey sighed, "Just one more game?"

"No!" Leo exclaimed, "I only promised you one game, and I have to go and train!"

"That's all you ever do! You train and train some more, then you sleep and eat but then you go back to training! It's no fun!"

The leader stood up, "Well, sorry I want to be good at what I do." He said sarcastically.

"No," Mikey shouted back, "I'm sorry that you, uh... are a, umm... I can't think of anything now, but you get the point!"

Their argument caught the attention of April, who was just coming back from Donnie's room, "Will you guys keep it down? Donnie is trying to sleep!"

Leo grabbed a piece of paper from the nearby table and wrote something down on it. He handed the paper to April, "Here, go to the store and get this so Mikey will stop crying."

"I'm not crying!" Mikey went up to Leo and pushed him back a little. Leo turned from annoyed to furious in a matter of a second. With one quick shove, Mikey was on the ground, and the blue masked turtle was pinning him down.

"Calm down Mikey!" He growled. Mikey, in response, got his legs under his older brother and pushed up, blasting him into the air with a burst of wind.

Leo landed with a thud. He laid there for a second before pushing himself up. He glared daggers at his orange banded brother and walked calmly into his room but slammed the door.

April stood there in shock. Three of the turtles controlled an element today, and two were out of anger. She looked at the item on the list, "I guess I'll go and get this then."


	13. Chapter 13

**Oh my diddly do dah, look at the time of year. So I want to wish everyone a merry Christmas, Hanukkah, Kwanzaa, or what ever else you celebrate! I hope you enjoy this chapter and I look forward to updating later in the week. R&R? No, okay.**

**I love all of ya :***

Donnie shifted in his bed. He lifted his head and looked at his clock. He has been asleep for two hours. The turtle grabbed his mask and slid it on, adjusting it so it didn't have and creases. Suddenly there was a loud crack coming from the living room part of the lair. Donnie jumped out of bed and ran out the door, grabbing his bo staff just in case.

What he found was a pool table in the middle of the room being played by Mikey, April, and Raph. He crept up to the side of the table, "I have next game."

Raph hit the cue ball with the pool stick, driving in the ten ball, "Winner or Mikey?"

"You just gave the same offer twice," April chimed in, "Mikey is three balls ahead of you."

Donnie watched the rest of the game observingly. He grabbed one of the balls from the pocket close to him. The tall one rolled the ball around in his hand. It was the six ball, a green solid. It was heavy, definitely made of some type of stone. He tossed it straight up in the air and caught it. Putting it back, he watched Raph sink the eight ball in, winning the game.

"Alright, Mikey. Loser racks," Raph said.

Mikey sighed and got the rack. He put all the colors together so that the one ball was with the nine and the two ball was with the ten and so fourth. Then he placed the eight ball in the empty spot in the middle and removed the triangle.

Raph went first. He broke and got in the three ball. He aimed for the seven next and sunk it in, the cue ball going in with it.

Donnie grabbed the cue ball out of the pocket and set it on the table. He grabbed the stick from Raph and aimed at the ten ball. He calculated the angles and the force he would need to use. He smashed the ball, not getting it in, but getting in two other balls. He smirked. Pool was a game of intelligence. He aimed for another striped ball and, without calculating, shot at it. It went close to the pocket. It hung on the edge for a second before Donnie flicked his finger and the ball went in. Lucky for him, Raph didn't see.

The game went on. Donnie made most of his in without letting Raph even hit one ball. When it came to sinking in the last ball, the eight ball, Donnie wasn't sure he could make it. It was placed directly in front of the pocket with two of Raph's balls shielding it off.

The brainiac thought for a second. Then he lined up his shot and smashed the cue ball. It sped across the table and hit the eight ball. Just as it did, Donnie flicked his wrists and the two balls touching the eight ball shot away. The black ball went in.

Raph looked as angry as a driver in New York City. He had saw what Donnie had done, "What the heck, cheater?"

Donnie played it off, "What do you mean 'cheater'?"

"I saw what you did there Donnie. Is ti fair that you can play with your powers and beat me but if I used my powers I would burn down the table?"

Donnie sighed, "I guess not."

Mikey popped up from behind the table, "Who cares if he cheated? It was cool!"


	14. Chapter 14

**hey guys, sorry this is so short and came really late but I couldn't find how to write this chapter. But here it is, so I must be doing something right. Anyways, enjoy this chapter of TMNT: TFL and I hope to write for y'all soon. **

**I love all of ya ;***

Leo sat on the floor, legs crossed, meditating. He couldn't stop thinking about how all of his siblings had an element that they could control and he didn't. It wasn't fair. He was the oldest, the _leader_. He should have been able to get it by now. He should have at least made a ripple in the water.

He stood up, tired of thinking about it. The lone cup that was sitting next to him tipped, spilling the water the floor. The blur masked turtle watched it spread and got an idea. He started running down the sewer system and toward the water flow.

Once he was there, he took a katana in each hand. With his right hand, he pointed one of the katanas in the direction of the water flow. Then he started running again. Leo slid his weapons back into their cases and followed the flow.

The water seemed to go in only one direction, each intersection go off into only one tunnel. There wasn't any pattern to how the sewers were laid out. _Left. Right. Left. Another left. Straight. Three more rights._ Leo felt as if he were a part of the water.

Once he reached the point of no return, where the water raged forward and off into a waterfall of waste, he finally understood. He looked for security with his brothers. Looked for ways to fit in. But water didn't fit in. It had it's own ways of twisting and turning, combining to form one, then breaking off into mist. He needed to become the water. He needed to become the mist.

Leo stood off to one side of the flow, feet shoulder width apart and hands set together at the thumb and pointer finger. With a deep breath in, and an exhale out, he let energy flow through his arms, then break off like the mist. His body felt so strong, his energy went to places he didn't think could hold energy.

He started to feel his arms take control of themselves and move in a circle. Out from the water came a stream, which broke off from its source and hovered in the air. Leo let it fall back down and it joined with the rest of the water.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys. Hows life? What stories are you reading? What would you like to see more of from me? How you likin my twenty questions?**

**Hahahaha. Seriously tho... Anyways,I made a blog for my writing so if any of y'all want to go check it out its NicoleGilskilz's blog on Wordpress. i post updates and how progresss is going on my stories on both here and Wattpad so check it out.**

**I love all of ya ;***

Leo walked into the lair with a satisfied grin on his face. He slopped down onto the couch with a content sigh.

Raph looked up from where he was picking at his thick fingers, "Someone looks happy."

"Who are you and what did you do with Leo?" Mikey interrogated as he pulled the leaders mask down past his face and around his neck, pulling his brother in to look him dead in the eye, "Leo is never happy."

The eldest turtle looked at his two brothers and fixed his mask over his eyes, "You won't believe what just happened."

"Lemme guess," Donnie said, walking into the room with a box of scrap metal, "You bent water."

Leo smirked and nodded, "Mmmhmm."

"My sons." Master Splinter greeted, catching them off guard.

The four brothers all looked at their father, lending him their attention.

"You have all controlled your element, yes?"

The turtles nodded, and Leo spoke for them, "Yes, Sensei."

"I see," the rat replied, "now that you have learned to control your energy and put it into a foreign object, you must begin to train and make it stronger."

"Hai, Sensei." The four replied.

"Your training begins now. Come."


	16. Chapter 16

"Donatello, what grounds you to this world?" Splinter asked.

Donnie cleared his throat, "Well, other than the obvious A-" there was a little knock on the wall, inturupting his sentence. The four turned around, it was April, "Hey April," he turned back around to his father, "Science and reason, Sensei."

Splinter rubbed his chin, "Yes. And the earth, what keeps it to the world?"

"Gravity."

"Correct. And you, Michalangelo?"

"Air is free to dowhatever it wants, and I am the one to do that." Mikey leaned on Raph's shoulder, just to be shoved off.

"Raphael?"

Raph brought his hand back in his lap from pushing Mikey away, "Fire is energy being released. Angry energy isn't good."

"And Leonardo?"

Leo closed his eyes and thought for a moment, "Water is the base of all life. It can control fire, shape earth, and can change air. That's what I need to become."

"You have all earned well, my sons. Now comes the hard part. To fully connect with your inner element, you need to emerse yourselves in your element and only your element. That means seperation. That means plenty of alone time."

"With all do respect, Sensei," April said, watching from the door, "how are they going to keep themselves away from eachother when they live together and fight together?"

"I call the shellraiser!" Mikey yelled as he sprung up from his spot and sprinted to the old train tracks.

Donnie stood up and shouted, "I get the lab!"

"I'll stay in the rooms." Raph said, making his way to the four's beedrooms.

Leo shrugged, "I guess i can live in the sewer tunnels.

April watched as the last of her friends dissapeared past the living room opening, "That was easier than I expected."

"Even the simplest of tasks can turn someone insane, April."

"Well, since I can't hang out with them, what am I supposed to do?" She asked.

Splinter rubbed his chin in thought, " I suppose you can go back to school now. Make more friends."

"Hai, Sensei."

**Okay guys... im sorry this took so long. i got a new phone and cant type on there, but on the bright side, I got a tablet so I can type on that. Now I know what you must all be thinking, 'the turtles apart? shes crazy!' but it's okay cuz i have a plan. please leave a review telling me what you think! i love hearing from you, even if its a flame! **

**I love all of ya ;***


	17. Chapter 17

**Sooo. This chapter is Mikeyx10. I hope you like it. Mikey will seem a bit crazy because he talks to himself. A LOT. He's the only character in this chapter. Hope you enjoy! I love seeing reviews, so please write them!**

"And as he opened the door, Michalangelo gazed upon his... living space for the next... uh... however long I need to be in here." Mikey said, stepping into the shellraiser.

He hopped into the drivers seat and turned the wheel like he was driving, "Which way do we turn to cut them off Mikey?"

Mikey ran to the middle and looked at the map, "Make a left in two streets, Captin M!"

Then he ran to the back and sat in the seat with the binoculars, "We have a problem! Rahzar at ten o'clock!"

"I got him!" he yelled as he reached the seat with the garbage launcher. He grabbed the handles and turned them to the left, "Eat garbage, you monsterous mutt!"

Mikey made 'pew' sounds as he pretended to press the red buttons.

He spun back upto the drivers seat, "Good work, team. Now let's go save New York!"

Hands were thrown in the air and high threes were given all around, from Mikey to himself. He sat back down in the drivers seat and looked around for a moment, "Okay. Now I'm bored."

The orange banded turtle paced around the shellraiser for about a minute. He started humming to himself when suddenly, he got an idea. Feeling around his shell, he pulled out his T-Phone and clicked on a game. After thirty minutes of playing Crossy Road, the screen flickered off, going black.

"Awwe! Now what am I gonna do?" He thought for a moment, finally remembering why he was stuck in there, "I could practice my wind powers!"

Mikey jumped out of the shellraiser, "Okay, okay. How did I do this before? I was... I was on the ground and Leo was on top of me. Hmm... How do I do that again. Let's see."

He went and found up a spare wheel on the side of the tracks. Mikey rolled it to an empty spot, laid down, and tilted the tire. It fell on him, knocking the wind out of him. He brought his legs into his chest and pushed up on the tire with both his legs and his arms. The tire, unfortunately, fell right back onto him, yet again, knocking the wind out of him.

'Okay.' Mikey thought to himself, 'Maybe if I put less energy into lifting and more into pushing... It'll work!'

Again, he pushed up. In a short burst, Mikey shoved the tire up. He felt some of the energy drain out of him and there was no more weight holding him to the ground. He rolled to the left just in time for the tire to come crashing down to the ground.

Mikey stood up and brushed his shell off, "Well, Mikey, you have done a good job here. Now give me twenty more!"

He moved over to the right, taking on a different character, "Yes Captin M!"

**Okay. Sorry it's so short but i couldn't think of anything. Sorry. Anyways, tomorrow is the last day of my spring break and i wanted to get this out to you so i dont have to keep apologizing for not updating. I hoped you enjoyed! Please leave me a little review on what you like or what you dont like or what i need to improve on. please do not say anything aboty length, okay?**

**I love all of ya :***


	18. Chapter 18

**Again I am sorry for the wait. I have so much, I just got back into softball, and this, school, and wattpad really do take up a lot of time. And sorry for any gramar errors.**

Donatello sat at his lab table, moving a rock back and fourth. He watched as the rock rolled across the table and back again. Suddenly, there was a knock on the lab door.

"Donnie? Master Splinter said he needed to talk to you guys real quick."

The purple masked turtle stood up as soon as he heard the voice that belonged to his beloved stop. Donnie walked over to the lab door and opened it cautiously. He peered out into the living area. Raph was already out there and Mikey was just entering the room.

"Donatello. My son, join us."

Donnie walked out of his lab and sat on the couch next to Mikey. A few moments later, April walked in with Leo behind her. The two made eye contact. Leo raised his eyebrow line, to which Donnie shrugged. Leo sat down on the other side of Raph. "Hai, Sensei?"

Splinter cleared his throat, " I have realized now that only being alone wont do you any good. I am also going to turn off the electricity for the sake of your electronics."

"But Sensei, what about light? And, also, what about food and our duty to New York?" Leo interupted. The other three looked over at him, then back at their master.

"He does have a point." Raph added.

Splinter thought for a moment, rubbing his chin. Donnie, however, had his eyes focused on what played behind him. April sat cross legged to the side of Splinter. She had become much skinnier, probably from not eating pizza with his brothers everyday. Her arms looked more toned, Donnie assumed from the extra training time she has had with Splinter, even if it was just a day or two.

"Alright. After much consideration, you may have a meal time and a patrol time. Nine o'clock in the morning for breakfast and to gather the rest of the meals for the day. Ten o'clock at night to patrol. Come in late and you will not be allowed to participate in that occasion for the day. Am I understood?"

"Hai, sensei." The four bowed in unison. Then they went back to their designated areas.

...

**sorry its so short and took forever to come out. However, I have the next two chapters planned out. Like I know what I want to do. And the pov's will be in the orders of Mikey, Donnie (which to you have already seen), then Raph, and Leo. Okkay? Thanks for reading I really hope you enjoyed. Please leave me a comment, it really means a lot to me. **

** Love all of ya ;***


End file.
